The invention relates to a method for manufacturing products. The invention relates in particular to a method for manufacturing products using a mold.
Mold-forming products provides the advantage that products can be manufactured relatively simply and reproducibly. Use can then be made, for instance, of injection molding technique. A disadvantage of this is that relatively high injection pressures are necessary to make the material spread throughout the mold cavity. Moreover, the injection temperature should be relatively high in order to prevent the material solidifying before the whole mold cavity has been filled. As a consequence, particularly high closing forces need to be applied to the mold, and stresses develop in the material and the product to be molded, which lead to an undesirably high degree of inaccuracy.
It has previously been proposed to make use of movable wall parts in the mold, so that flow paths for the material can be enlarged in cross section at least locally. As a consequence, the injection pressure can be lowered, as well as the injection temperature. In this technique, however, the control of the movable wall parts has to date been difficult.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for forming products using a mold with movable wall parts. In particular, an object of the invention is to provide a method for injection molding products, in which wall parts can be moved accurately and reproducibly.